bodyguard love
by Prettyprincess2001
Summary: the ppg work at the CIA and they have to protect the famous boy band and pretend to be there girlfriends. what will happen , will love bloom or not. blossomXbrick/buttercupXbutch/bubblesXboomer/blazeXblade.
1. Chapter 1

**blossom POV:**

me and my sisters are going to our boss we work in the CIA and we are the best . i am blossom and i have 3 sister buttercup,bubbles,blaze i have orange hair that stops at my ankel and i have cotton pink eyes, buttercup has raven black hair that stops above her shoulder and green eyes, bubbles has blonde hair that she puts in 2 pigtails and blue eyes, blaze has brown hair that she puts in a ponytail and purple eyes. we entered to our boos jessie.

"hi girls"she said

"hi jessie" we said

"girls you have a new mission you have to protect the famous boy band the rrb someone have been threating them and you are going to guard them ,ok"she said

"yes yes and a thousand time yes" bubbles yelled

"do we have to ?" whined buttercup

"plz plz plz buttercup " bubbles said

"ok ok shesh we will do it " buttercup said

"it is ok with you 2 , right?" bubbles asked me and blaze

"yeah sure "me and blaze said

"oh girls i forgot to tell you girls you have to be undercover so you will pretend to be boys girlfriends "she said

"what?!" we yelled

we went and packed our things bubbles ofcourse was happy ,buttercup was pissed , me and blaze were just shocked after we packed we went to the plane. i was wearing a pink top that said **"sweets" **in red and black jeans and my pink converse. bubbles was wearing a light blue shirt and a white skirt and blue leggings a white converse. buttercup was wearing a green t-shirt that said **"too cool for u " **in black and black shorts with a green converse. blaze was wearing a purple shirt that had a bunny on it and blue jeans and purple kept whining on the plane " are we there yet ?" said buttercup

"buttercup for the thousend time no " said blaze

"bubbles how about you tell us about the rrb " i said

" ok, well they are 4 brick,butch,boomer,and blade and they are brothers. the first one is brick he his favorite color is red and he likes reading,the second one is butch his favorite color is green and he likes sports,and the third is boomer his favorite color is blue and he likes drawing,the last one is blaze his favorite color is purple and he likes tecnology" she said

"how do you know all that ?" buttercup asked

"well i read it once in my gossip magazine " bubbles said

"well , i will be with brick who do you want to guard bubbles?"i said

"I want boomer "said bubbles

"I will be with blade " said blaze

"uh ok I will be with butch " buttercup said

the plan landed and we went out . we went to there maison it is huge we rang the bell "hello" said a women with black hair and blue eyes .

"hi we are the CIA agents. i am blossom. and those are my sisters buttercup,bubbles, and blaze"i said

"oh well i am the manager lucy the boys are inside come in " lucy said

we went in. this house is awesome ,lucy called the boys and they came "well girls these are the boy this is brick "lucy said she pointed to a boy with red eyes and orange hair he was wearing a red cap that was backwards and a red shirt and black jeans and red shoes."and this is butch" she pointed to a boy with spicky black hair and green eyes he was wearing a green t-shirt that said **"rock n' roll"** in whiteand a black shorts that stop under the ankel and green shoes ,"and this is boomer" she pointed to a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes he was wearing a blue t-shirt that said **"music"** in black and jeans and blue shoes. "and this is blade" she pointed to a boy with brown hair and purple eyes he was wearing a purple and black striped shirt with white shorts that stop under the ankel and purple shoes.

"hi,i am blossom" i said looking at brick who smirked

"i am buttercup " buttercup said looking at butch who smirked too

"i am bubbles" bubbles said smiling at boomer who smiled back

"i am blaze" blaze said with a smile and blade smiled back

"and we are the agents from the CIA "i said

"you are our bodyguard "butch said suprised

"what is wrong with that ?"asked buttercup

"nothing " said butch

"ok well have a nice day guys i have to go bye guys and you too girls "lucy said

"bye" we said

"oh i forgot to tell you boys we have to be undercover so we we'll be undercover as your girlfriends" i said

"what?!" they said

"well were are we going to sleep cuz we need to put our bags " blaze said

"oh well there is only 4 rooms so you have to share with us " said brick

"oh ok " we said


	2. Chapter 2

**bubbles POV:**

I followed boomer we passed 3 doors red,green,purple. We stopped in front of a blue door we went in . this room is so awesome .the walls were painted blue there was a blue bed and a big t.v screen and a desk with some paper and painting supplies and a sketch book. I putted my bag in the corner.

"So what do you think ?" He asked

"your room is awesome " I said

"thanks" he said

"boomer can I see your sketch book?"I asked

"sure but my drawings aren't that good "

i opened his sketch book his drawings are awesome I can't believe he thinks they are not good .

"your drawings are amazing , you are better than me maybe you can teach me " I said

" you like drawing too?" He asked

"yes I have a sketch book just like yours " I said

" can I see it ?" He asked

"sure" I said. I opened my bag and got my sketch book and gave it to him. I got a little bit nerves "so what do you think ?" I asked

"wow your drawings are gorgeous " he said

"really thanks " I said

i went to the bathroom and changed into my pj I was wearing a light blue shirt with black strips and black shorts I went out boomer was sitting on the bed and looking at my sketch book I went beside him and sat on the bed he gave me my sketch and went to sleep. I putted the sketch beside me and went to sleep

* * *

**blaze POV:**

I went into the room with blade the walls were painted purple and there was a purple bed and a big t.v screen and a desk with a black laptop on it and there was a wii too. "Your room is awesome " I said

"thanks" he said

" blade where do I put my laptop" I asked

"beside mine" he said. I went to my bag and got out my purple apple laptop and putted beside his and went to the bathroom and wore my pj I was wearing a purple t-shirt with with a dragon drawing on it and black shorts I went out and went to sleep beside blade.

* * *

**buttercup POV:**

I went to butch's room and he was just behind me we went in his room is so awesome he had a green bed and the walls were painted green and there was a desk ,play station3 ,and a punching bag.

"you like it huh?"butch said smirking

"yeah it is good " I said I don't want him to think that I like being her. I putted my bag in the corner and sat on the bed " do you like playing video games " he asked

"of course I like video games " i said

" ok let's play but I don't think you can win me " he said

"You're on " I said. He opened the play the play station and we started playing in the end I won " woohoo I won" i said

"you were just lucky" he said

"Yeah right " I said I went to the bathroom and wore my green shirt with black shorts . I went out butch was on the bed and he was waiting for me " what do you want ?" I said

" I was just waiting for you " he said. I went to the bed and sat beside him I was about to sleep when suddenly butch hugged me from behind I wanted to punch him but if I did blossom won't leave me so I just relaxed and drifted to sleep.


End file.
